


Awakenings

by TashaVick87



Category: Berena - Fandom, Bernie Wolfe/Serena Campbell - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaVick87/pseuds/TashaVick87
Summary: Marcus and Bernie are still married. Alex doesn't exist.





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, as my inspiration is somewhat stuck when it comes to Operation Supernova(I have the outline, but the words just refuse to come out) I do have this oneshot to sort of idk...apologize for it? :) I hope you like it and let me know what you think! :)

It wasn’t a surprise to Serena that Elinor would do it, forget about her the way she did – again. Another holiday booked and then ruined by her spoiled daughter. And yes, she was allowed to say that, for she herself was to blame for said bratiness.

She would allow anything Elinor wanted, feeling like she had to apologize for divorcing Edward, knocking herself several pegs down in the process. Shiraz was the one and only companion strong enough to withstand Serena’s recent moods and she was beginning to think that the poor beverage was stuck with her for all eternity.

Having decided not to get the refund for the trip to Aspen, she had gone on her own. She had skied (the instructor was an insanely handsome albeit gay young man and she’d enjoyed the experience thoroughly), and ate and drank. Her evenings were always fun, after she’d acquainted herself with a few other guests at her resort who were also English and approximately her age. All in all, it was a perfectly lovely, fulfilled two weeks, during which she was supposed to have charged her batteries, as it were. Instead she felt quite the opposite – drained and useless.

And - oh wonder of wonders – as she stepped foot back at AAU, a place she always thought of as her one refuge from the real world, she was slapped harshly into even deeper misery. She’d been all but replaced.

‘‘Serena, we’d all genuinely missed you like crazy. You cannot possibly think Hanssen would do this to you? And in such a vile way, behind your back?’’

She simmered down after talking to Fletch but she still couldn’t shake the impression she was being supervised now she was back.

‘‘So, where is he, this ‘‘acting’’ AAU lead consultant. I’d like very much to know who I’m up against.’’

‘‘Didn’t anyone tell you? Doctor Bernie Wolfe, or rather Major Wolfe  -   recently honourably discharged from the RAMC…is a woman.’’

If you’d asked Serena to explain her reaction to this piece of news she’d be hard-pressed to explain it. Fact was she barely remembered what she’d said, but she does recall it was positive. Despite every neuron in her brain screaming in alertness, she refused to believe that having another woman in an otherwise male-dominated field was a bad thing. They would just have to learn to co-exist, for however long Henrik deemed the handover of the ward was to last.

* * *

 

Bernie’s first encounter with Serena Campbell wasn’t quite what she’d imagined it would be. Straddling a patient with a pulmonary embolism and shattered femur, she tried her best to keep his heartbeat going, all the while yelling out to Fletch to prep a theater, keeping an exquisite balance on top of the gurney, if she did say so herself.

As she scrubbed in, the imposing figure of who she knew must be her co-lead darkened the hallway. Bernie kept her focus on the soap on her hands and the timing technique she used to make the job more thorough.

From what she’d heard Ms Campbell was less than pleased at Bernie’s foray into the world of AAU and she didn’t need the animosity for a surgery as complicated as the one she was about to perform.

’’Need an extra pair of hands? I’m a day early as you’ve probably already heard and my rota only starts tomorrow.’’

Bernie’s eyes twinkled with mirth at the proferred help and she smiled that Wolfe smile she knew always got her in to trouble one way or another.

’’Thank you, much appreciated. Bernie – ’’

She stopped herself before she got suds all over Serena’s shirt.

’’As you can see, I’d shake your hand but...’’

Serena smiled and Bernie’s own grin widened.

’’Serena Campbell. No worries, we’ll have a celebratory handshake after we save the patient’s life and leg.’’

That said, she went off in the direction of the locker room to change and Bernie re-focused her mind onto the lather on her hands.

* * *

 

Huddled on the theater floor after the surgery that ended up lasting a full twelve hours, Serena tried to get the kinks out of her neck without it being too obvious just how painful it was. However, just as she was tilting her head to the right, Bernie was doing the same to the left and their foreheads thudded together painfully.

Rubbing at the sore spot, Bernie let out a honk of a laugh that set Serena off,too. They both clutched at their stomachs, sagging against each other, their tense muscles unwinding.

A sobering minute later, Serena spoke.

’’We did it.’’

’’Yes we did.’’

’’I’d say our teamwork is a work of art Major Wolfe. And to think I-’’

She stopped herself before she blurted out all of her insecurities. Bernie’s hand landed gently on her shoulder and she could feel its warmth seeping into her worn out body.

’’I know. What, you think I wasn’t shaking in my pants about your return? About what you’d think about me taking over, as it were? You’re a Holby legend, the last thing I’d want is to disappoint you. Rest assured,it was never my intention to take anything away from you, Ms Campbell. Only preserve it, keep it running smoothly in your absence like Henrik asked.’’

Serena looked at the blonde now hiding her eyes behing the messy fringe curtaning her face.

’’Call me Serena, please. I think after being elbows deep in another person’s body we’ve rather passed the point of pleasantries.’’

Bernie looked up and for some reason Serena had to shake off the urge to swipe the locks away from the woman’s forehead. Instead she curled her arms around her knees and leaned her head against the wall.

’’Okay, Serena. First name basis, then. And I’ll make you a deal. If you let me buy you a coffee and a pain au chocolat at Pulses, I’ll let you in on the latest talk of the hospital.’’

Serena’s eyebrow arched in curiosity and Bernie inwardly smiled at how she guessed that Serena could use a bit of gossip as a pick me up after such a long surgery.

* * *

 

’’No!’’

’’I tell you, he  proposed to her then and there! And all the while there was a rather thick, rather hefty cast iron tap stuck protruding out of his...posterior.’’

Serena’s eyes watered and she couldn’t keep the giggles in anymore.

’’Oh dear god, that is the funniest thing I have ever heard.’’

’’I know! I never knew life could be so hilarious before I started my stint here.’’

As Serena wiped at her eyes, Bernie cast hers downwards, sad that her time on AAU has come to an end.

’’Bernie? You okay?’’

’’Oh, I just...it’s going to be odd...not coming to work to AAU. I mean, I know it’s the same building but for some reason Keller isn’t exactly where I felt at home since I came back. Home doesn’t even feel like home yet. I mean, it’s silly and it will probably wear off in a day or two  but still...’’

Serena had no idea what to say as she too had only just realized that this was Bernie’s last day as her replacement.

’’I should go, leave you to rest a bit, I think you said your shift starts soon?’’

’’What? Oh, yes, you’re quite right.’’

’’The on call room isn’t the best of places to lay your head but I suppose you should really make the best use of it in the next couple of hours. I know I was lucky to have a bit of a kip before we caught this last surgery.’’

’’Truer words have never been spoken.’’

Finding the wind bumped slightly out of her sails, Serena slowly stood, following Bernie. Once at AAU proper, they went their separate ways –Bernie to the locker room to pick up her things and Serena to the on call room.

When she set her head on the pillow a familiar smell hit her senses and she realized that no one was in the room since Bernie last used the cot to rest as her scent was firmly imbedded in the linen. She inhaled deeply and let the mixture of magnolia shampoo, glycerin soap and something uniquely Bernie Wolfe completely engulf her senses as she drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

’’We are understaffed, Henrik, we need her!’’

The weeks after Serena’s return were hectic to say the least. Bernie had been sent from Keller to AAU quite a few times and Serena realized what was in reality, a rather obvious fact – they needed her there on a permanent basis.

’’We’ve got nothing to offer her in return, Serena. A surgeon of her caliber isn’t going to switch permanently to AAU just because they like the atmosphere.’’

Something told Serena this one particular surgeon would. But anyway, it’s not like she didn’t have anything else to give her. Persuading Henrik would be child’s play, even though the tall Swede sometimes played hard to get.

* * *

 

That night at Albie’s she spotted Bernie at the bar, swirling the amber liquid in her tumbler round and round, paying no heed to the people around her, the hustle and bustle of a Friday night slowly building.

’’The Lone Wolfe rides again?’’

Bernie’s head jolted upwards so quickly she thought she could feel the beginnings of a headache.

’’Serena, hi. Lone wolf?’’

’’Well, you’re sat here all on your lonesome with your coleagues from Keller partying it up by the karaoke machine? What happened, don’t tell me you’re being bullied?’’

Serena winked, adding to her jocular tone, but all Bernie could do was offer a weak smile. Serena’s good humour all but evaporated, concern dovetailing with it rather neatly. She sat herself down next to the blonde.

’’Bernie?’’

She placed a comforting hand the other woman’s forearm, hoping for a reply.

’’Today was...hard.’’

Serena understood immediately.

’’More than one?’’

Bernie winced and screwed her eyes shut at the feel of the single malt searing its path down her throat. Her eyes watered and instead of clearing the tears away she let them  be.

’’Mother and child’’, she replied, now staring squarely ahead,eyes unseeing.

Serena then abandoned her thirst for Shiraz and ordered a whiskey neat as well, keeping to herself but staying close to Bernie nonetheless. Strong, silent support is what each of them needed after a day of casualties, Serena knew this well.

Two shots later, Bernie was on her feet, her eyes signalling the bartender,hand rummaging through her handbag in search of her wallet.

’’A glass of Shiraz for the lady.’’

’’You’re not having anything?’’

’’It’s time I headed home. No point in delaying the inevitable.’’

Serena knew what she meant. The ’’inevitable’’. The moment when Bernie would find herself alone in her car, and then later on in the shower, with nothing for company but the memories and nagging thoughts of _’’you should have done better.’’_

Though they touched only briefly on the topic of family, Serena knew that Bernie was married and had two children who were both off at Uni. She’d also mentioned that Marcus was off at a medical seminar in Cardiff as they passed each other in Pulses that morning. As Bernie simply hadn’t offered more, Serena decided not to pry. She realized early on that Bernie was a person one had to work get to know. Clammed up wasn’t the word, Serena thought fondly.

’’When is Marcus due back?’’

’’Next week.’’

’’I know you’ll probably dismiss what I am about to propose outright, but...how about you come stay with me tonight?’’

Before Bernie could protest, Serena held her hand up.

’’I know you don’t need a babysitter, but...I remember the days after my divorce. When there was nobody to grieve with after a day like the one you just had. I mean, Edward was a liar and cheater but even he knew how to comfort me, and I missed that. At the time I didn’t even care if the comfort was fake. I mean, I know it’s not the same, you’re not divorced, but, what I’m trying to say...I’m here, if you need me.’’

It was odd, thought Serena. Several surgeries and nights out at Albie’s made her feel like she knew the blonde for well over thirty years. There had been, since the moment she first laid eyes on the woman straddling that gurney, something of a connection. And as good friends were indeed hard to come by, she decided that cultivating this extraordinary friendship was something she would definitely work on.

’’Okay.’’

The word was soft, splintering off at the edges, like Bernie was afraid that if she said it too loud, Serena would take her offer back.

’’Well, that’s that then.Good. Come on. We should probably take a cab, both of us have done our fair share of drinking.’’

Bernie nodded and fell into step alongside Serena as she dialed the cab service, her heart full in a way it hadn’t been in ages.

* * *

 

’’I know you feel like shit right now, but it is my day off too, and our twin hangovers are just going to have to cooperate if you want to stay in this bed, Ms Wolfe! Now stop hogging the bloody covers and let me get some sleep.’’

Serena heard Bernie stifle a giggle and then a sigh of pain as the sheets moved and she saw Bernie’s palms attach themselves firmly to her head, the woman herself stifling a cry of sheer agony and again disappearing beneath the fabric.

After a long night of drinking at Albie’s, coming back to Serena’s and polishing off two more bottles of wine wasn’t exactly the best plan of action. But they’d talked about anything and everything and she’d managed to get Bernie’s mind out of the dark pit of despair, so Serena wasn’t going to complain too much. After all, they had managed to get themselves up the stairs and into bed without a problem, even though they did konk out fully clothed, unable to manouver themselves into the sleepwear Serena had previously laid out. She knew she was going to be so very much annoyed with her own lack of decorum the following day, but in the moment, she hadn’t had the strength to care.

As she settled more comfortably in the huge bed, she felt Bernie shuffle forward slightly, her foot making contact with Serena’s.

’’Thank you.For the company. The talk. All of it,really.’’

Serena looked through the sea of comforter to try and locate Bernie’s head. When she did, through the headache and the soreness of her entire body, she managed a bright smile.

’’Any time.’’

* * *

 

Next Tuesday, as she locked her car and shouldered her bag, Bernie felt Serena come up behind her and proceed to loop their arms loosely together.

’’I forgot to tell you something last week, and we haven’t seen each other properly since. I have something I’d like to ask you, but I’m running late as is, so...lunch at Pulses?’’

’’Of course. I’ve been craving their cinamon rolls all day yesterday, but I was too tired to drag myself downstairs. I think  today, I might even double my order.’’

’’Oh, to have the Wolfe metabolism.Some of us can’t risk anything stronger than a salad for lunch.’’

Bernie chuckled and squeezed Serena’s arm in hers affectionately.

’’Pull the other one, Campbell, you’re perfect. Now, I have to go, my schedule is full, but I will most definitely see you for lunch.’’

With that, she turned and half-jogged towards the stairs Serena knew she prefered over the lift. Back at her office, touching up her make-up, Serena was amazed at her reflection, at the great big smile plastered on her lips. She shook any further thought as to what or who put said smile there and ploughed through her busy schedule.

* * *

 

’’Is it always this crowded at lunch?’’, said a knackered Bernie as she scoured the room for an available table.

’’No, not really, must be our bad luck.’’

’’Or rather, mine. Let’s just go for a walk, we’ll find a bench in the park.’’

’’Good idea, I could use the fresh air. Especially after ’’Alcohol Poisoning Uni Brat’’ incident.’’

’’What happened?’’

Bernie could already feel the beginnings of a smile curl her lips, but she reined it in in case the story wasn’t all too laughable.

’’Let’s just say – teenager, 2 litres of Henessy and a full fry-up on top of it.’’

’’Oh, he didn’t!’’

’’Oh, yes. Upchucked all over my clothes. In all fairness, Fletch did warn me about the boy. Thank heavens I keep a spare change of clothes in my locker, else this lunch appointment would have been a different picture altogether.’’

’’Still, all is well that ends well, eh?’’, said Bernie as she bit into her cinamon role.

’’True. Oh, there’s a bench with a nice view of the pond.’’

As they claimed their spot, Serena suddenly felt nervous about what she had to ask.

’’Serena, is everything okay? It’s just, you’ve been a  bit off all day?’’

’’Oh, it’s...I’m excited. Well...I guess. If you accept.’’

Bernie tilted her head sideways, inquisitively and Serena was barely able to supress a fond smile. She figured Bernie wouldn’t be very open to being treated like a golden retriever puppy.

’’I’ve noticed that in the past months since my return, the load on AAU has almost doubled for some reason – I don’t know, call it an increase in human clumsiness – a lot more falls, fractures and fissures. The simple fact is, we have a lot more trauma to deal with and so I went to Henrik and asked him if he would sanction a space for one more surgeon on the AAU team. A permanent position.’’

Bernie wiped her mouth with her napkin and turned on the bench to face Serena better.

’’And you had me in mind?’’

’’Of course, but-’’

’’Yes, please.’’

’’I just- what?’’

Bernie’s lips widened in a shy smile.

’’I said I’ll take the job.’’

’’Oh...well I...’’

Bernie frowned.

’’What’s wrong?’’

’’Well, there was more to the offer. When I first mentioned it to Henrik, he said you’d never take it unless I gave you something appropriate to your status as a weathered surgeon and army major.’’

’’Serena, there’s really no need, I’m quite happy just transferring and being part of your ward, where ever you decide to allocate me.’’

’’Yes, but I wouldn’t be. Happy, that is. Because I have a different plan altogether.’’

’’Oh?’’

’’The first day we worked together, I felt it. We’re a team. We’re THE team. During that surgery, it was like you predicted each of my moves and I saw yours in my head before you even asked for the tool. It’s not something I take lightly. So,how would you like to be my permanent co-lead on AAU and call half of the ward your own?’’

Bernie made a show of packing up the remnants of the pastry as Serena wrung her fingers. When she was done, she took hold of both Serena’s hands, some of the brunette’s warmth seeping into her, making her even giddier.

’’Yes. And I agree. The way we are together, it’s not something to sniff at. So, you’ve got yourself a partner in crime, Ms Campbell.’’

Serena felt her entire body vibrate with joy as she smiled back at her friend, their hands still tightly entwined between them.

* * *

 

‘‘Berenice Grizelda Wolfe!’

The sound carried all the way through AAU and into their shared office where Bernie was hidden behind a stack of files, nose deep in one of them, a befuddled Raf looking at her with a question on the tip of his tongue.

‘‘Don’t ask and hunker down, with a bit of luck she’ll fume right past that door.’’

Raf stifled a giggle and a mock-stern look plastered itself on his boyish face.

‘‘That right there is _your_ work wife, Major Wolfe, not mine. I suggest you do something to undo the wrath currently in possession of her entire being. Not just for your sake, but for the sake of the entire ward. Oh and by the way, that file is upside down.’’

Bernie looked down and righted the damned thing before giving up and straightening in her chair, grimacing at the pain shooting down her spine.

‘‘So come on, what did you do?’’

‘‘Slacked off on my paperwork.’’

‘‘So what’s new there, she’s never wanted to tear you a new one before. Now, the truth please.’’

Bernie sighed.

‘‘I…I think it’s something I have to discuss and explain to her before I talk to anyone else about it.’’

Looking down at the blonde’s resigned features and the miserable frown on her face, Raf realized there was way more to the entire situation than meets the eye.

‘‘Okay…but might I suggest you deal with it as soon as possible? Maybe, in the next hour? She has an extremely complex procedure to deal with this afternoon and the last thing anyone needs is a strung out surgeon.’’

Bernie’s eyes narrowed in anger.

‘‘If you’re suggesting Serena would be anything but extremely professional-’‘

‘‘No, no, for god’s sake, Bern! Jesus, you two even when you’re fighting you’re stuck at the emotional hip! I just meant that it would be more comfortable for all concerned if you resolved the situation sooner rather than later. Okay? I meant absolutely no disrespect.’’

Bernie stood with some difficulty – which thankfully went unnoticed by Raf –and walked past him.

‘‘I’ll deal with it.’’

* * *

 

The cold November air did absolutely nothing to calm her rampant heartbeat. She thought it would help with the hot flash, too, but it just made it worse. As she grasped the front of her scrubs, Serena leant the back of her head against the concrete wall, letting the freezing feeling settle in her bones.

She somehow knew that nothing will ever be simple or calm when it came to how she felt about Bernie. The realization this notion brought about raved rampant in her blood stream.

Her breaths came in speedy bursts and she doubled over with dizziness. The buzzing in her ears had become so overwhelming that she had failed to notice a set of footsteps thumping rapidly towards her.

‘‘Serena! Serena, come on…slowly now…lean against me…’’

‘‘Bernie?’’

Oh, it was bad, Serena thought to herself, as her voice slurred on the blonde’s name. Her legs felt like they were made of lead.

‘‘Serena, what are you doing up here in just your scrubs, you’re going to get hypothermia, your hands are like icicles!’’

As they walked slowly towards the stairwell, Serena started coming back to her senses and slowly peeled herself away from the support of Bernie’s sturdy frame.

‘‘I am fine, Ms Wolfe. ‘‘

‘‘Serena-’’

‘‘Don’t.’’

One word and she was on the verge of tears already. She’d have been disgusted with herself had she felt it would do her any good at that point. As it was she simply let her instincts take over. She let the tears flow and a growl jump out of her throat.

‘‘Were you going to tell me any time soon or was I going to find out when I’ve already met your replacement?’’

Bernie looked away and Serena could see her fists clenching and unclenching, a clear sign she was scared. Serena would never tell her, but she was by that point in their working relationship and in their friendship quite adept at reading each of her moods and deciphering her feelings, even if the blonde herself wasn’t.

‘‘Why does telling me about Kiev frighten you?’’

Bernie simply let out a huge sigh and slumped on the nearest step. Serena followed suit, shivering, now quite aware of the freezing temperature. Bernie immediately took off her grey hoodie, draping it around the brunette’s shoulders.

‘‘I don’t…okay, I guess starting from the beginning is always good. It’s about my marriage…part of it. Marcus is a good husband but…’’

Serena chose not to comment on how odd she always found the relationship Marcus and Bernie had and focused instead on the blonde’s shaking voice, fighting the urge to hold her hand and comfort her.

‘‘I…I said I'd think about the secondment, yes, because I just…he is getting to be…too much.’’

She gathered enough courage to look at Serena. What she found there, though by no means forgiving still gave her the power to continue her story.

‘‘Ever since I’ve been back for good, things have been…bad. I can’t stand it, Serena. I married him when we were both so young. We had the kids in between tours and everything was always just so fleeting and unsettled and I think I rather liked that. If it weren’t for the unsteady quality of the kids’ lives it would have been the perfect setup. I never, not until now, asked myself why I liked it that way. And Serena…I only just managed to realize that I…’’

Serena’s warm brown eyes egged her on, accompanied by the soothing words.

‘‘Go on, Berenice, no more fear.’’

‘‘I don’t love him. I don’t think I ever did. I married him because he was there. And I think he married me for the same reason. And now, I have all these things boiling in my mind and the only thing I know to do in situations like these is-’‘

‘‘-run?’’

Bernie squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, head tucked down close to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees. She jolted after a particularly painful nerve twisted in her lumbar region and Serena was quick to leap up, her mind clear and her body temperature now normal. She extended her arm and without even thinking Bernie took it, slowly letting herself up.

‘‘Your back??’’

‘‘I was at the gym, doing some push-up and the next thing I knew I was on the floor. Hurts like hell, but only when I bend a particular way.’’

Serena’s hand quickly settled on the pained area, rubbing soothing circles and warmth into the aching muscle.

‘‘You know you weren’t supposed to over-exert your muscles, we’ve been through this again and again, Bernie. Come on. You’re going to go take a shower, change and wait for me to finish my surgery. And then we’ll drive back to mine for takeout and a nice chat. I’m not done being angry Bernie, not by a long shot.But you’re my best friend. I have to take care of you. Lord knows you refuse to take care of yourself.’’

And then Serena smiled at her and Bernie’s heart melted. And as she watched her co-lead walk ahead towards the ward, she allowed herself to feel like things might actually be okay.

 

* * *

 

Ensconced on Serena’s couch, facing each other, glasses of wine in hand, the women remained quiet until Serena felt the tension become a little too much.

‘‘Okay…I…I know you had to take a moment which is why I suggested this. But now it’stime to tell me. How could you let me find out from Henrik? For Christ’s sake, Bernie! Didn’t you, for one moment, think how it would make me feel?’’

Bernie said nothing, her mouth a firm, thin line, and Serena realized she was trying to force herself not to cry.

‘‘Bernie…it’s okay to be vulnerable. If anything, you should feel like you could do that in front of me without a second thought. But I really need you to answer me. Because you’re one of the most important people in my life. And it hurt, to know that you’ve left me out of such an important bit of yours.’’

Bernie felt her hands begin to shake, so she gingerly placed her wine glass on the coffee table. After another while of silence in which she was scrambling to gather her thoughts she heard Serena sigh sadly.

‘‘Well, I guess that’s that.’’

Bernie’s head snapped up at the words and the air of finality in them.

‘‘What?’’

‘‘Oh, she speaks! Halle – bloody – lujah!’’

‘‘Serena,  you know me! Words are not exactly my forte! And this particular set of words is proving to be a bitch! I’m afraid you’ll - ’’

‘‘-afraid I’ll what? Bernie, short of murdering someone in cold blood, there is nothing you can say or do that would make me not want to be your friend.’’

‘‘But that’s just it!’’

At that point they were both up and pacing about, Bernie’s arms wound tightly around her torso, Serena’s fingers combing nervously through her hair.

‘‘What? What is _‘‘just it’’_?’’

‘‘I don’t want you to be my friend!’’

The silence that followed the words could have killed with the weight it put on both their shoulders. But then Serena finally, _finally_ made eye contact. Dared take the leap, bypass the actual words and discover their true meaning.

On Bernie’s end, however, she couldn’t make herself take her palms off her face and was already contemplating the quickest way in which she could get away before she wrecked the situation further.

‘‘Bernie…you can’t change the fact I’m your friend and I always will be.’’

Finally, the army major looked up, and realized tears were streaming down both their faces, flushed, breathless and afraid. Serena continued.

‘‘But if you let me…I would very much like to be more than that. Even if I’m misinterpreting the situation on your end, I had to tell you either way, it had become too much for me to keep to myself. And who am I going to confide in if not my very best friend?’’

And before she had the wherewithal to contemplate the effect of finally giving verbal shape to her feelings, she felt Bernie’s body collide with hers, the blonde’s strong, beautiful hands coming up to cup her face, foreheads touching. And all of a sudden it was just the two of them in their own bubble made of Shiraz, whiskey, scrubs and familiarity. Serena tilted her head in question and Bernie, a solemn look on her face, finally gave in to the aching in her very core and let their lips connect for the first time.

It was chaste at first but as both women let go of any reservations, it had become the most sensual kiss, a thing of eroticism, tongues mimicking what was to come afterwards, as soon as Serena was able to gather her wits enough to lead them to the bedroom.

She was disappointed when Bernie cut the kiss short with an obscenely wet pop and her hooded eyes looked up at the object of her fantasies.

‘‘One could so easily get lost in you, Wolfe. Good thing I’m a born wanderer.’’

‘‘Serena I…I very much want this. You have no idea. But…’’

Serena’s stomach clenched in fear.

‘‘But?’’

‘‘I’m still married.’’

It was the ‘‘still’’ that caught Serena’s attention and she smiled, relieved.

‘‘According to your choice of words, you don’t plan to be for much longer?’’

‘‘True. I actually…I have the divorce papers prepared and ready to go as soon as I get my head around the decision, but…what I mean is…knowing your past with Edward, I’d never want to put you in a position where you would be _‘‘the other woman’’_ , however briefly.’’

Serena smiled.

‘‘While I appreciate the sentiment, it is quite a different situation. And I for one am sure I will spontaneously combust if you, Major Wolfe, don’t take me to bed this very minute.’’

Bernie’s breath caught in her lungs and she went puce at the thought of all the things she would like to do in said bed.

‘‘No blushing, soldier. And time to show me what you’re made of. ‘‘

Leading them to her master bedroom, Serena knew that it would be difficult. But that she wouldn’t ever have it any other way. A soulmate encounter was a rare thing by anyone’s standards, and she knew she was incredibly lucky. As she felt Bernie’s hand twine around her waist and pull her down onto the plush duvet she giggled with joy. Both women then silently vowed to think of the serious and complicated details of the situation later. This moment here was their perfect beginning and they would enjoy it.

And  when the light of a new morning wakes them, they would take on that one day, and each one after that with ease in their beings. And they would do it in the way they’d done pretty much everything since the first moment they met  - together.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love! :)  
> xoxo  
> Tasha


End file.
